


Cloned Love

by Squiddly_Diddily



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Reader-Insert, Seekers, Starscream Clones - Freeform, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiddly_Diddily/pseuds/Squiddly_Diddily
Summary: You and Starscream were lovers, but then he passed away. His death hit pretty hard, but just as you're about to give up hope on seeing any part of Starscream again, you see a familiar face, or rather TWO familiar faces, traveling with Swindle.
Relationships: Dirge (Transformers)/You, Thrust (Transformers)/You
Kudos: 17





	Cloned Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a redo of an older fic I had. I didn't like a lot of the aspects of the older version so I re-wrote some of it and I'm re-uploading the fic.

It's been a few months since Starscream died and you still miss him a lot. You knew being a human and getting involved with a Decepticon would probably end badly but you didn't care, you loved Starscream and, after a while, he came to love you too. Sure he complained a lot, not about you but to you, and he did make some rude remarks about humans every now and then, which you either ignored or shut down with actual facts, but you knew how he felt.

He'd make a fuss and get worried when you were sick but he'd always come back with medicine and soup for you. He always made sure you got food, water, and sleep once he found out you need those to survive. He'd even let you fly with him sometimes if he wasn't going to do anything dangerous. He'd never take you anywhere near a battlefield in fear that'd you'd get hurt... or worse.

The best of all though were those small moments where the two of you were completely alone with no chance of interruption. You could take one of his fingers and hold it, rub your face against his neck, kiss him softly on his cheek or lips and he'd just melt. You listened to him and gave him genuine love and support and he was like putty in your hands. He was so unused to being treated this way that he was hesitant at first, thinking that you were trying to manipulate him, but once he heard the sincerity in your voice, saw the genuine care in your action and affections, well, he was all yours.

A small part of you hates both Megatron and the Autobots for what happened. You knew Starscream was bad and he would probably be stopped eventually... you just wish it would've been a bit later. Like after your death maybe. You're the one with the shorter lifespan after all, it isn't fair that he's gone and you're here. You also think it's not fair that all of his clones, which embody different aspects of Starscream's personality, are locked away. You fear the Autobots have probably already killed them too so that no remnants of Starscream are left.

You think maybe if you can find some way to get an allspark fragment, or find some way to just straight up get Starscream's spark, that maybe you can bring him back. You're close to giving up on that though since everything you do seems to lead to a dead end. Just being able to see even one of the clones alive and happy would be good enough at this point, but you're giving up on that too.

That is until you see Swindle making a deal with a couple of humans, and lingering behind him are two winged figures that look like they're having an argument.

You rush over to a nearby tree, trying not to make noise, but the crunch of fall leaves under your boots makes it difficult to be too quiet. You watch as the yellow and purple bot lays on his typical charm to some unsuspecting humans. You know better than to trust Swindle's deals by now, but these poor chumps obviously don't. Your eyes linger towards the winged figures and your heart beat faster. Just what you thought... they're Starscream clones. And God they have those ridiculous looking cones on their heads… you bet it was Swindle's idea that they wear those. He probably made them pay for them too. Once you notice the deal is over and the other humans leave you come out of hiding and make your way over to Swindle.

"Well well, if it isn't my favorite little organic customer! I heard about Starscream, very tragic. Can I offer you something to ease the pain? I have high grade, it'll make you forget for a while." He says with a wink.

'Fuckin vulture,' you think to yourself, "No thank you, I can't even use it since I'm human. I just... I saw those two standing behind you and..." Your voice cracks a bit around the last part before you go quiet.

Swindle's smile slowly turns to an awkward frown, "Oh right. I might have found some of Starscream's old tech and decided to try my hand at the clone making business," he says with a grin, " I wanted a couple of bodyguards you see," Swindle scratches the back of his head, "But uhhh... actually... I've kinda been trying to get rid of these two. They aren't exactly the best bodyguards around, all they do is complain and try to take all the money I make, not good for business." he says waving his servo and shaking his helm.

"Why don't you just tell them to go then?" you ask.

"Trust me I've tried, they keep following me around and demanding the money I make," he frowns, "Oh! I know!" Swindle says pounding his fist pounding down in his palm, "Why don't you take 'em off of my servos for me!"

"What? Are you sure?" You say with a bit of hope in your voice, "Would they be ok with that?"

"Don't know, don't care!" He says with a huge grin, "So long as I never have to hear them argue over who is getting my cut again then they can walk into a volcano for all I give a scrap!"

'Wow, douchebag,' you think to yourself, and Swindle notices your mood sour, "Aw c'mon sweet stuff I didn't mean that," he says trying to save face, "But really, if you wanna talk to them I could give you guys a few minutes."

You look over at the arguing seekers and ponder if talking to them would help or damage your heart more. You let out a small sigh and close your eyes, "Alright… let me talk to them."

Swindle steps over towards the seeker clones with a wide smile as he rubs his grubby little servos together, "Hey fellas, I have someone here who is pretty interested in talking to the two of you!"

The two turn their attention away from each other and downwards towards the business mech, "Us? Why?" the red one asks.

"Well fellas, that little organic there used to be the lover of the guy you're cloned from, wouldn't it be nice to put their little heart at ease?" He tells them as if he's trying to make a deal with them.

"So?" The blue and gold one says.

"Soooo… grieving people are really easy to squeeze money out of. We'll get some shanix for a little talk time." He smiles, "Which means more money for you both."

They look at each other, then back at Swindle, "I want whatever he's supposed to make from this." The blue and gold one demands.

"That's not fair!" the red one whines, "I want whatever he makes! Plus extra! That way it's fair!"

Swindle's optic twitches, "Suuuuure, whatever you say." He waves for you to come over and you comply, stopping just beside Swindle as you hesitantly look up to the seeker's faces. It hurts a little, seeing them, but you're happy you at least have the chance to see and talk to them.

"The red one is Thrust, blue and goldey here is Dirge," Swindle says, introducing them, "And this little human here is y/n. Have fun." he says before walking away to give the three of you some privacy.

An awkward silence falls between the three of you for a moment. You want desperately to say something, anything, but you know they're going to sound like him too so you can't bring yourself to do it. It's Dirge that finally breaks the silence.

"So what are you paying to ask us?" He asks rather firmly.

"Huh?" 

"Swindle said you're paying to talk to us."

You look at the bot confused, tilting your head to the side a bit, "No?"

"WHAT?!" Dirge shouts, looking up only to see Swindle nowhere in sight.

"He ditched us!" Thrust whines.

'Oh my God, Swindle you ass.' You think, feeling bad for the seekers, "Sorry..." you look down, "He uh, he said he wanted to get rid of you two. Sorry this is how you find out." you apologize, as if it's your fault he left them. Your voice in that moment is probably the softest thing the mechs have ever heard and they look at each other confused, "I uh… I guess you two are free to go wherever you want now."

They shrug, "Ok, where do you live?" Thrust asks.

"What?"

"If I can go wherever I want, then I want your place!" Dirge demands.

"I asked first!" Thrust shouts.

"So what, it's my place anyway!"

"Nuh-uh why do you get their house? I deserve it more! You already have a straighter and bigger cone so I want something!" Thrust argues.

You look back and forth between the two of them as they argue about who gets your place and you think you realize why Swindle wanted to get rid of them. Dirge is obviously Starscream's greed and Thrust is Starscream's jealousy, neither probably mixed well with Swindle's own greed.

"Uhh guys..." you speak softly, trying to stop their argument.

"WHAT?!" They both scream at you.

You slink down upon being yelled at, "Umm, maybe you shouldn't fight? You can just go do whatever now."

"No I don't want to go, I want everything! Including you! And that tree! And that guy walking down the street over there!" Dirge yells out, pointing at everything.

"If he gets everything then I want everything too!" Thrust folds his arms.

You watch the two mechs shove and smack each other and think that maybe you've bitten off more than you can chew this time.


End file.
